<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where do we go from here by natashasbanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139101">where do we go from here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner'>natashasbanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hacy Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous "you know damn well how I feel" scene, but the conversation goes a little differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hacy Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where do we go from here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know there's another day for remixing canon, but I had two ready to go and I'd rather put the fluffy one on that day. Please enjoy. </p>
<p>(Side note, I wrote this before I watched all the episodes so if my characterization is off, please forgive me.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know damn well how I feel about you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Harry’s words, all of the anger and pent up jealousy and frustration at not being able to regain her powers she’d been trying to repress came bubbling to the surface. She barely registered anything else he said, but when he turned to walk away, she couldn’t hold back anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” she all but yelled, her voice echoing in the otherwise quiet command center. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stopped and slowly turned around to face her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her emotions. When she opened her eyes he was frozen at the bottom of the stairs, looking at her with so much concern. She shook her head and continued on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get to throw what I heard in my face like that,” she said, taking a few steps toward him. “I didn’t ask to know any of it and you were the one who said we should forget about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why does it bother you when I so much as mention Abigeal?” he asked softly, but it felt deafening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I don’t trust her and I think she’s taking advantage of you,” she told him honestly.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather I wait around for you to return from your romantic getaway with Julien?” he asked with a scoff. “And I can very well take care of myself, thank you. Is now really the time for this conversation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Macy said, her anger bleeding through again. “I’m sick of this unspoken thing driving a wedge between us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed and dropped his coat on the stairs. “It has become tiresome, hasn’t it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think?” Macy asked with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ducked his head and let out a short chuckle. “What do you want me to say, Macy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I care about you, Harry. A lot.” She paused and met his eyes for a moment before looking away to pace while she spoke. “Maybe I don’t know what that means right now, but in my defense there hasn’t exactly been a lot of time to sit and sort out all of my feelings. And when I heard those thoughts in your head, it was overwhelming after everything that happened. I was happy to forget, but now I’m not so sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and stopped her pacing to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to say that maybe your feelings aren’t as one sided as you think,” she said softly, tugging at her fingers nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Macy,” he breathed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want,” she paused, shaking her head, “I need to hear you say it. I heard how you feel, but I wasn’t supposed to. So no, I don’t know damn well how you feel, unless you tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was quiet for a long time, frozen in the middle of the command center.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve fallen in love with you Macy Vaughn,” he said simply, dropping his gaze to the ground and rubbing the back of his neck. “It wasn’t supposed to happen, it was forbidden, but it happened anyways. But it was clear those feelings weren’t returned. I’ve tried to tell myself as long as you’re happy, it doesn’t matter what I feel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?” Macy prompted, sensing there was more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes met hers again, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You’re impossible to get out of my head.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Abigeal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Julien?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both fell silent, just staring at each other across the distance between them. A distance that only seemed to grow the longer they stood there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was the one who finally broke the silence. “Where do we go from here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Macy answered honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let out soft chuckle. “I’m not sure it’s appropriate in this moment, but I’d very much like to kiss you right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said, looking down at her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing had really been resolved. Sure, the unspoken thing between them was no longer the elephant in the room, but that didn’t really change much. He still kissed Abi and trusted her far more than she was comfortable with. And she had Julien, wherever that relationship was going. The timing wasn’t right and Macy wasn’t sure it ever would be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced back up and was a little surprised to find him standing right in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Macy,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy closed the rest of the space between them and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His muscles tensed under her fingertips momentarily before relaxing into the embrace, his hands slipping around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes with a sigh and said, “me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>